Fire Emblem: Hijos del Caos
by YoakeYoru
Summary: [Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn] "Ambas son crueles, llenas de equivocaciones e imperfecciones, peligrosas, hostiles, insensatas. No saben cómo inspirarnos a seguir nuestro camino. Por esto, aunque seamos los únicos racionales, hemos de... despreciarlas." (Colaboración con IzayaTrash) (¡También disponible en Wattpad!)
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn es propiedad intelectual de Intelligent Systems.

* * *

 **Prólogo:** **Orden y Caos.**

"… Y ahí ocurrió; la mayor catástrofe presenciada desde que este mundo fue creado: la Gran Inundación. La desesperación de esos _monstruos_ , su rechazo ante las criaturas que tanto decían amar, su ira por no poder ver cumplidos sus designios, eso les hizo desatar sus emociones de la peor manera posible.

Los mares cubrieron la mayor parte de la tierra, dando como consecuencia la pérdida de muchas vidas; las diferencias arrasaron lo único que quedó, llevándolos al conflicto; su rencor hacia nosotros, los que nos negamos a seguir en silencio ante sus egoístas acciones, originó que nos poseyera el espíritu del caos. Así es, mi niña, nos condenaron a un destino de desgracia.

A simple vista, nuestra sangre aparenta ser pura, capaz de crear un bien para los demás, pero termina castigándonos sin importar qué tan buenas fuesen nuestras intenciones. Justo como ellas, al principio parece un regalo, y termina siendo el peor de los castigos. Estamos ligadas a ser su igual, una máscara, un alma falsa y pecadora.

No se queda ahí. También afecta al pobre que quisimos ayudar. Poco a poco, éste va perdiendo control de sus sentimientos, terminará siendo guiado por las ansías de conseguir más, el deseo que ellas tuvieron en su momento le dominará por completo.

No somos los únicos a quienes marcaron su inquietud, existen personas que, a mis ojos y a los tuyos, son la muestra de lo bella e interesante que es la unión entre dos razas. Sin embargo, los hijos de beorc y laguz fueron maldecidos por las diosas; ¿por qué?: porque creían ciegamente que era imposible. Lo llamaron pecado por el simple hecho de que eran diferentes, cuando no lo eran más que en apariencia.

Esa paz que tanto dicen buscar no es más que un disfraz, la perfección es en realidad lo que ambicionan. Excusándose por la soledad sin saber que su sufrimiento nos daña a todos sin excepción, actuemos en nombre del supuesto bien o mal que establecieron, su juicio recae incluso en los inocentes.

Con esto ya no tienes duda, ¿verdad? Ambas son crueles, llenas de equivocaciones e imperfecciones, peligrosas, hostiles, insensatas. No saben cómo inspirarnos a seguir nuestro camino. Por esto, aunque seamos los únicos racionales, hemos de... despreciarlas."


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn es propiedad intelectual de Intelligent Systems.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Renacer.**

 _Despierta._

Lo escuchaba tan cerca de su oído, pero a la vez imposible de alcanzar. Esa voz le hablaba tratando de esconder un dolor; pero por mucho que se esforzara en ocultarlo, él sabía que sufría mientras susurraba con suavidad.

 _Es hora de irnos._

 _No puedes rendirte así de fácil._

 _Tienes que despertar. Esto no ha sido en vano, ¿cierto? ¡No lo ha sido!_

El tono tranquilo se esfumó, dejando solamente escapar el sufrimiento desgarrador de los labios de quien estaba a su lado.

Era una pesadilla. Sin poder abrir los ojos para mirar los de aquella persona, que seguramente se hallaban nublados por lágrimas, a juzgar por los sollozos mal disimulados; sin poder moverse o hablar para tranquilizar a la misma, quizá abrazándole levemente o responderle también en susurros.

Sentía una necesidad de sosegar. De no hacerlo, un duro malestar oprimía su pecho. Se desesperaba a cada segundo transcurrido por no ser capaz de acallar el caos que invadía y dominaba el lugar como si de una tormenta en la costa se tratase.

Siempre era oscuridad y soledad a su alrededor. No recordaba tener a alguien esperando por él. Todo había quedado atrás. No obstante, alguien le llamaba, rogando por que siguiera vivo.

 _... Zelgius..._

Y ahí, siempre después de pronunciar su nombre, esa voz se perdía con lentitud entre los rincones de su mente.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose enseguida con la pared hecha de rocas, a nada de chocarse contra ella. Zelgius se levantó sin esfuerzo alguno, no parecía que hasta hace unos segundos estuviera dormido. Y eso se debía a que, nuevamente, había tenido una pesadilla.

Era de noche. Lo sabía porque vislumbraba una parte de la Luna a través de la ventana, iluminando tan sólo un cuadrado en el piso polvoriento. Asimismo el gélido viento le erizó la piel de su pecho descubierto, del modo que únicamente ocurría cuando el manto nocturno envolvía al desierto.

Sin siquiera abrigarse un poco, salió de su asentamiento para contemplar el paisaje. Ya era costumbre que luego de despertar caminara sin un rumbo específico, esperando la salida del Sol por el lejano horizonte. Si acaso en el trayecto el cansancio lo comenzaba a adormilar no importaba, la sola manera de lograr que retomase su sueño era mirar los rayos de un día nuevo; porque sí, las noches no le agradaban ni en lo más mínimo gracias a sus inquietudes.

La arena del desierto, durante las mañanas siena, se deslizaba entre un gris y azul oscuro, moviéndose por el viento que chocaba contra su rostro; lo percibía álgido, era una tela áspera que le cobijaba, era unas manos gélidas que lo acariciaban intentando ser suaves. El sonido que generaban sus corrientes al viajar era igual a un silbido infinito y de volúmenes constantes, los cuales poseían una extraña habilidad para hacer que el hombre no se sintiese solo.

La tierra que pisaba parecía un panorama soporífero. No obstante, repartidas por el manto de predominante color negro, sobre su cabeza, embellecían las estrellas fulgurantes. Su brillo distinto para cada una, la tenue iluminación que regalaban a pesar de presumir un esplendor inigualable, su distribución sin sentido. Significaban el adorno perfecto.

Mentiría si dijera que no le invadía un sentimiento acogedor y de ensimismamiento, a pesar de estar de pie en medio de la aparente nada, siendo abrazado por unas ráfagas que le helaban los huesos a cualquiera.

Se dio cuenta al repasar ese último pensamiento, que en realidad los anocheceres le gustaban porque la Naturaleza lo acompañaba en su cavilación. Lo que no era capaz de tolerar era quedarse dormido, fuera a plena luz del Sol o de la Luna.

También supo que la vida que llevaba en la actualidad, la cual compartía con otras personas que tenían su destino o uno parecido, nunca fue en la que pensó. Creía que en el segundo cuando sus ojos se hubieron cerrado, con Ike como última vista, había sido la hora de dejar las tierras en donde creció y viajó. Pero de nuevo, se equivocó; el sino al que estuvo condenado desde que perdió contra el hijo de su general, fue cambiado de la manera menos esperada por él y por algunos conocidos.

Recordaba haberse despertado por los rayos solares iluminándole, saliendo de entre las montañas gigantescas ubicadas al este. El alba era deslumbrante que, aun acabando de comenzar, se hallaba en su momento áureo; tan cegador y hermoso, jamás había visto nada así.

Del mismo modo, las imágenes de una mujer venían y se iban. Aquélla estaba de espaldas, por lo cual solamente pudo verle el cabello: largo y atado en una coleta, pero suelto y corto por delante. Un completo desastre color púrpura rojizo.

Esa persona lo ayudó...o eso intentó, porque, para Zelgius, regresar de una asegurada muerte no significaba una ayuda. No obstante sus pensamientos negativos, terminó por volver a iniciar, ignorando las oportunidades que se han presentado de continuar lo que debió ocurrir, su muerte. ¿Por qué? Aún buscaba la respuesta, prueba de ello eran sus caminatas nocturnas.

— ¿De nuevo tus pesadillas?

Esa voz; su tono era idéntico al de su sueño. Le pertenecía, además, a la mujer que contemplaba a su lado el amanecer cuando «renació».

—Annie —pronunció mientras se daba la vuelta, encontrándose con unos iris turquesas que trataban de esconderse bajo el cabello de su dueña.

— ¿Sabes? Puedes enfermarte. Deja que te ayude, ¿vale?

Zelgius no conocía el porqué para haber aceptado vivir todavía. Aunque sí que develó una parte de él. Descubrió, luego de un año, que tenía amigos a su alrededor con quienes esperaba pasar los siguientes días, meses o años, en el bello desierto del Imperio.

El Desierto de Grann era su hogar, por lo pronto.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn es propiedad intelectual de Intelligent Systems.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Caer y ceder.**

Estaba amaneciendo. Zelgius se quedó en silencio, contemplando cómo el sol salía del horizonte y, poco a poco, iluminaba tanto el cielo como la arena. La verdad, había esperado que su sueño apenas y hubiese durado pocas horas; pero al parecer, había dormido más tiempo del que recordaba.

Y quizás en su rostro tenía plasmado aquel pensamiento de una manera muy obvia, porque si no era así, no le daba ninguna explicación a la repentina risa de Annie.

—Entonces estás mejorando, Zelgius.

Enseguida entendió el significado de su comentario. Aunque era algo sinceramente bueno, él no se sentía tan alegre como quisiera de saber que "estaba mejorando".

—Sólo he dormido más de lo que hago últimamente. Un solo día no puede ser considerado un progreso —Annie arrugó un poco el entrecejo ante esa respuesta; sin embargo, luego de unos cuantos segundos, relajó sus facciones.

—No esperes avanzar veinte metros en el primer paso, corredor.

Quiso refutarla, mas no encontró las palabras para hacerlo. Sólo atinó, por otra parte, a iniciar una caminata de regreso a sus aposentos.

—Zelgius —llamó por última vez Annie—. ¿Regresarás a dormir?

— ¿Quieres que no lo haga?

—No, no. Sólo que...hoy se acaba el entrenamiento de Zeke y Kaby, y creo que sería bueno si vieras cuánto han mejorado.

El hombre permaneció callado, alzando ligeramente una de sus cejas.

—Fui yo quien estuvo a cargo de ellos, Annie. Sé que han mejorado.

—De acuerdo. Quiero que vengas a celebrar.

— ¿Y qué más?

—Espera, espera. ¿Estás diciendo que crees que hay más?

—Efectivamente.

La mujer suspiró rendida: Zelgius era imposible, y que esa fuera su actitud normal, lejos de cualquier malicia, era incluso peor.

—Hoy vendrán más reclutas y queremos que ayudes con ellos.

—Iré más tarde —declaró indiferente para después continuar con su camino.

Annie se quedó de pie hasta que las pisadas de Zelgius se borraron. No hizo nada más entonces, sólo observó al vacío durante unos minutos más. Después, se fue de aquel lugar tan silenciosamente como había llegado.

No se dirigió al pueblo del desierto sino que llegó a un punto de encuentro en el mismo gran manto de arena. Ahí estaban cierto líder y cierto jinete wyvern esperando.

— ¡Ya era hora! —Exclamó Stefan—. ¿Dónde está Zelgius?

—Dijo que vendría más tarde.

La respuesta era, para Stefan, tan simple como irritante. Sin embargo, no mostró signos de haberse molestado y sólo permaneció aterradoramente tranquilo.

— ¿Cree que está en condiciones de decidir cuándo hacer las cosas?

—Eeh, jefe...

—Calla, Zeke. Estoy hablando con ella.

—No fue la mejor de sus decisiones, pero tenía derecho a tomarla.

—Apuesto a que ni siquiera le mencionaste el asunto —el espadachín ni se inmutó; de verdad estaba enojado.

— ¡Jefe! —Insistió el joven caballero.

—Aun si no se lo hubiera mencionado, terminaría enterándose. Además, nada gano yo con esconderlo, Stefan.

— ¿Entonces aceptas que lo hiciste?

—Acepto que él no deseaba venir a ayudarte con los reclutas en plena mañana. Ahora, podemos centrarnos en lo que Zeke quiera decir o seguir peleando.

El espadachín bramó con hastío e hizo un ademán para que Zeke hablara.

— ¡Hay soldados acercándose!

Stefan parpadeó una, dos veces.

Tres veces.

¿Por qué había tantos soldados del Ejército Imperial en su desierto?

— ¿Qué estarán buscando, eh?

—Lo que sea que quieran, no parecen muy amigables —dicho esto, Stefan se acercó hacia los visitantes.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para verlos con claridad, confirmó que se trataban de hombres de Begnion. Y unos muy despistados: a una distancia como esa, incluso teniendo la reciente tormenta de arena a su favor, era impensable que el enemigo aún no se hubiese percatado de su presencia.

Qué grupo beorc tan curioso.

Los superaban en número y ésa no era una batalla muy justa: tres contra quince aproximadamente. Aunque, por lo menos, contaban con la ventaja de tener experiencia en el desierto y tener a un jinete wyvern de su lado. En definitiva, Zeke —a pesar de ser su primer combate real— estaba siendo más útil que él y Annie juntos.

Los rugidos de su montura atravesaban el cielo, causando pánico entre algunos de los adversarios; muchos de ellos no tenían la oportunidad de correr, y no precisamente por el terreno, sino porque el hacha del muchacho era más rápida.

En cuanto a la mujer que luchaba a sus espaldas, reconocía que lo hacía bien. Tal vez en una conversación normal tenían sus diferencias, pero en el campo de batalla era otra historia: Annie y él parecía que estaban sincronizados, que se entendían sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Mientras uno dañaba con su espada o lanza, el otro asestaba el golpe final apenas y habían cambiado rápidamente de lugar.

De ese modo, no pasó más de una hora cuando el último de los soldados de Begnion se hubo rendido, suplicando que le dejasen escapar.

—Regresarás a Begnion, sí —cedió el líder—. Aunque primero me tendrás que decir qué querían en mi desierto y por qué atacaron sin conversar previamente.

El atacante se vio reacio a responder, todavía temblando del miedo y la desesperación.

—Está claro que no va a hablar —Annie se agachó hasta quedar cara a cara con el militar—. ¿O me equivoco?

Pasaron los segundos y ellos seguían sin recibir contestaciones.

—Entonces, no regresará a casa. Espero que no tengas familia.

Contrario a las frías palabras de Stefan y a la reacción tan pacífica de Annie, el rostro de Zeke se descompuso hasta formar una expresión de desconcierto y desacuerdo. Pero no pudo quejarse, pues los gritos del soldado fueron más fuertes y rápidos que su voz.

—Te dejaremos aquí atado. Volveremos cada día hasta que mueras o decidas responder, lo que ocurra primero.

En ese momento, el jinete no pudo contener más su descontento por las acciones de su superior, y, sin importarle si estaba por debajo de los ahí presentes, se quejó:

— ¡Pero, jefe! ¡Eso no está bien! —Una vez que todas las miradas se concentraron en él, continuó, ligeramente temeroso—. ¿Qué sentido tiene dejarlo aquí para que sufra?

—Je... ¿Prefieres que lo matemos ahora? —Preguntó Stefan—. También me gustaría, pero tiene información que necesitamos. ¿O es que tienes una mejor idea para que confiese?

No, por supuesto que no la tenía, pero debía haber una.

Miró por última vez a Annie, todavía con cierta esperanza de que hiciera algo a favor de la situación del ahora prisionero (si alguien podía revelarse contra el líder del desierto, sin duda era ella); sin embargo, ni una palabra escapó de los labios de su compañera.

Abatido por la falta de alternativas, simplemente murmuró un débil "no, jefe" mientras hacía un esfuerzo por no pensar en las horas de tortura que le esperaban al soldado de Begnion en las traicioneras dunas.

Cuando Stefan emprendió la marcha de vuelta al pueblo, Zeke no evitó volver la vista a la persona que dejaban (que él estaba abandonando).

Lo único que podía escuchar eran los silbidos del impetuoso viento.


End file.
